Addiction to Candy
by skiggle
Summary: Yachiru is blackmailing ichigo... and it results in a battle!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Fan-fiction so any reviews are appreciated! I dont own Bleach, and any candy's listed below!**

Hey do you want me to bring you some candy from the real world? Your "Ken-Chan" said he'd stalk me if i didn't ask, and I don't really want some battle obsessed captain following me and attracting hollows in the middle of my day.

~ Ichigo

Yes!!! I would like some candy I have made a list of what candy I want: Skittles, Three Musketeers,Dum Dums, Snickers, Sour Patch Kids , Dots, Twizzlers, and some Bazooka Bubblegum! I would like the candy to arrive here in two days hand delivered by you! If you don't then I will send Ken-Chan and Baldy to attack you and attract hollows!

~ Yachiru

**A/N: Leave a comment if you would like them to fall in love or just annoy the crap out of each other! Bye-bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, if I did then Bleach would be veryyy different :)**

**Authors note: Just to make it clear right now Yachiru is the age that she is in the manga/anime but later there will be a certain something that happens ;) Also I probably will switch between message and story formats.**

Hi!!! Strawberry, Thank you for the candy it was super duper yummy!! Ken-Chan wanted me to tell you that you should come to soul society because he wants to battle you!! He knew that you would say no so he stole Byakuya's scarf thingy… Byakuya said that he would come and murder you in your sleep if you didn't come. Sooooo I'll be looking forward to seeing you in about 2 days!! Bye-bye!!!

~Yachiru

WHAT!!!!!!!! There is no way I'm gonna battle that freak... one battle will turn into another and that one will turn into two more and then all of soul society will be trashed! I'm 15! Fifteen year olds don't have a bazillion dollars in their pockets like some people do *cough*byakuya*cough*… I might battle him but only if he promises it will be the last one and the captain-commander agrees which won't happen in a million years so those are my conditions… but you can't fill them so tell Ken-Chan HA! By the way I am happy that you liked the candy because Yuzu made me spend five hours in a candy store picking the best ones out… well anyway have a nice day.

~Ichigo

Dear Ichigo,

We have approved your battle with captain Kenpachi. He stole all of our underwear *sniffle*sniffle* so we have no choice but to approve your request. We have also made a special arena where you can battle. A complementary coffin will be set aside for you if you don't win. Good luck.

~The central 46

**Authors note: I think the next part will be the battle and the next chapter a certain event;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :(

A/N: I would like to thank these people for reviewing and/ or faving so thank you to… Robby Cartwright, ., Attente, and ichigo's future wife! I feel so loved :) Now the battle of crackiness begins!

Ichigo walked through the senkaimon. It seemed as though that he was suffering from paranoia because he looked over his shoulder constantly. In reality he was expecting Kenpachi to come attack and hold the battle right there and then. Considering his awful sense of direction it would be highly unlikely he could find Ichigo. The day was quite interesting: there was underwear strewn all over the place because Kenpachi didn't feel like handing it all out. {Meanwhile} Ichigo has found his way into the arena he was given yellow jelly bracelets as reiatsu limiters. {2 hours later} Kenpachi has also found his way into the arena; he was given yellow reiatsu limiters also. Yachiru would say when the battle started and ended she would also declare the winners of the battle. The battle has started! The arena was filled with a burst of reiatsu, and some of Ichigo's and Kenpachi's limiters were cut off in the battle. Rangiku was yelling: This is the official Hug and kiss count! Right now Kenpachi has cut 3 of Ichigo's bracelets which means Ichigo owes Kenpachi 3 hugs and kisses!!! While Kenpachi owes Ichigo 4 hugs and kisses! This is one exiting battle! Ichigo didn't release his bankai because Kenpachi has not yet taken off his eye patch! This seems to be a battle of who can go longer without the extras. Suddenly, in a big puff of smoke Yachiru turned into a 16 year old! The macho men battling haven't noticed, what will happen next?

A/N: Cliffhanger! Mwahahah this is really fun to write sorry if the grammar doesn't exactly make sense I failed my punctuation test :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :(**

**A/N: Sorry for being gone forever. I lost my muse, I don't think I had one in the first place but anyway here you go. :) **

The two men oblivious to Yachiru's transformation kept on fighting. Ichigo looked over and almost fainted from blood loss. Yachiru was now a super hot 16 year old, and you know how hormonal 16 year old boys are. Kenpachi thought he won the battle but then he looked over and saw Yachiru….. He DID faint from blood loss. Ichigo said "Dibs on the hot chick in pink"! Poor Kenpachi was out cold. "Why hello! Why is a beautiful person like you out here, I've never seen you before."" I'm in squad 11, I'm Yachiru! Don't you remember me Ichigo?"….. "SON OF A BANSHEE! IT'S YOU?"

**A/n: sorry for the super short chapter…. I lost my muse again. I must find it! Thank you to all the people that reviewed/ faved/ alerted ect. I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote something!**

**I don't own Bleach, but it would be quite suckish if I did so you should be glad: 0**

"Wahh! Strawberry doesn't remember me!"

"NO! I do; but you suddenly changed I just didn't recognize you, wait, no! What are you doing I didn't know you had a zanpakuto, wha? Don't point it at me! I am sorry!"

"Strawberry was being mean, he forgot the coolest person in soul society! Me! How could you!"

"Hey! The coolest person is obviously ME! Tōshirō Hitsugaya! The owner of the most powerful Ice type Zanpakuto has to be the coolest!

"SHUT UP YOU FIVE YEAR OLD CANT YOU SEE THIS IS A DRAMATIC CONVERSATION BETWEEN ME AND STRAWBERRY!"

"Strawberry I can't believe you; you have to give me a lot of presents to make up for it!"

…

"Hey, what's your name?"

"KEN-CHAN! Strawberry was being mean and forgot my name, and then the five year old came and interrupted our dramatic conversation, can I have some candy cause I feel sad, but strawberry is gonna give me a whole bunch of presents so it will be okay!

"HOLY-SHIT! Yachiru? Why are you so, like you know, different?"

"Why are you being mean too, you shouldn't use naughty words, or else Santa wont come!"

"Well I will kill Santa!"

"No! You can't kill Santa! If you do I'll break the 4th division's barracks and say you did it, and then Braid lady will come and kick your butt!"

**A/N: I'm gonna update soon so review please:D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating forever, and ever and ever. But anyway I'm back :) A special thank you to **_**Gold Testament**_** for getting me back off my butt:D**

"No, that's okay I wont kill Santa!"

_*** Kenpachi's inner thoughts* **_

_NO PLEASE DON'T LET HER NEAR ME! SHE GIVES ME NIGHTMARES!_

"Well Yachiru it was nice to see you, I'm just gonna go get something to eat…"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"What?"

"Why was Ken-Chan acting all strange? And why did he leave? And why didn't he take me?

"Ummm, well"

"ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"How about we go to byakuya's and eat candy?"

"Yay! Bya-hime's gonna give us food?"

"Yep…"

_***Ichigo's inner thoughts* **_

Ichigo: Fuck yeah! I'm a genius

_Hichigo: Yo, King! Does this mean we get ta spar wit the cherry blossom princess again?_

Ichigo: Crap! I didn't think of that… I guess we are then…

**Zangestsu: Ichigo, the pink haired woman is calling for you…**

_Hichigo: La di daaa, we get ta put captains in the hospital…._

"Strawberry! Let's go!"

"Okay"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo….. What are you doing? Walking into my home with a strange pink haired woman, and then acting like you own it? This is unacceptable, if you don't leave then I won't hesitate to _make you_ leave."

"_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum _

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my Sweetie Pie _

_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop…"_

"Yeah what did you want Yuzu?"

"No I'm not coming home today… Yes I'm just fine, bye, thanks Yuzu."

"Kurosaki, Ichigo I can infer that you will not be leaving and that I will have to use force to…"

"**STRAWBERRY, LOOK! THERES ALL THIS CANDY IN HIS KITCHEN! I'M NOT MAD AT YOU ANYMORE!"**

**A/N: Well it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be but I hope all of you like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whooo an update^.^**

**I dedicate this chapter to my amazing idol TheDrunkenWerewolf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

"Kurosaki, is that vice-captain Kusajishi?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Make sure she doesn't touch anything…"

_Hichigo: YO! King when are we goin ta fight the Cherry Blossom Princess?_

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Hichigo: "_Hey Princess, I'm jus goin ta kick your ass again" _

"HICHIGO GET BACK INSIDE MY HEAD!"

"Kurosaki I must ask that you control that disrespectful kindergartener, you call Hichigo"

"**STRAWBERRY! I BROKE BYA-KUNS FANCY GLASS THINGY!"**

"Yachiru! Don't touch anything! Especially his fancy glass thingys!

"Scatter."

"WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME GET ZANGESTSU OUT!" OUCH! THAT HURT YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"

"Kurosaki, control your language."

_**Ichigo's inner thoughts**_

"_King lemme out I wanna fight the princess!"_

"No"

"_Lemme out, Lemme outtttt!"_

"NO, SHUT UP!"

"_Old man! Tell king to lemme out!"_

"**I am Switzerland."**

**Both:** WHAT?

**A/N: That was really random… sorry if anyone was to OC. R&R:D**


End file.
